nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Kagero/quotes
These are quotes said by Kagero. Fire Emblem Fates My Castle * "I'm feeling in top shape. Now to keep that way until the next battle." — Kagero * "I can never find accessories that suit me, but maybe you'll have better luck. Let's see." — Kagero * "Hrm, it seems nothing here is suitable for me." — Kagero * "Ninja birthdays are secret! How did you discover it? I am grateful, just the same..." — Kagero Battle quotes * "Lord Ryoma, I'm so glad to see you're alive! ... Lord/Lady Corrin is not leading an army of enemies, milord. He/she can't go into detail yet, but... I feel that he/she knows something. ... I...will defeat the real enemy and seek out the truth." — Kagero Paired battle quotes * "I am prepared." — Kagero * "This is what we've trained for." — Kagero * "I can help!" — Kagero * "Easy target!" — Kagero * "Not fast enough!" — Kagero Victory * "Hmph. Simple enough." — Kagero * "No contest!" — Kagero * "Alright." — Kagero * "Rest well." — Kagero * "I apologize." — Kagero * "I'm in your debt." — Kagero, if her partner defeated an enemy. * "Fine execution!" — Kagero, if her partner defeated an enemy. Defeat/retreat * "I failed...again." — Kagero * "Embarassing. I must retreat for now and consider what went wrong." — Kagero Fire Emblem Heroes Summoning * "I am Kagero, a ninja from Hoshido. You have a mission for me? Then I will serve you from the shadows." — Kagero Greeting * "I've come on a mission from Friend. Basically, it's to say hello. That done, I'll be on my way." — Kagero Castle * "The royals of this realm seem to employ no retainers. I find that... interesting. Both Hoshido and Nohr use them to safeguard royals. Are they that able to defend themselves here?" — Kagero * "My liege is Lord Ryoma, a noble leader, strong in spirit and body. It is my honor to serve him." — Kagero * "You are so dutiful. I would be glad to prepare a tea ceremony for you. You'll find it relaxing. I prefer to use green tea, though mine tends to be bitter. It goes with sweet treats nicely, however." — Kagero * "You're also new here. You'll want to remember everything from these days when all seems unusual. I find that keeping a diary helps one preserve memories—especially if you draw pictures too." — Kagero * "I draw pictures of the local scenery in my diary. I'm afraid that they look a bit hellish. It's...just how I draw." — Kagero Character Page * "Hmm." — Kagero * "Have you known many ninja? We are a...unique breed." — Kagero * "I always carry out my mission. No matter how grave the stakes." — Kagero * "I value activities that require quiet and focus. Flower arranging. Tea ceremonies." — Kagero * "My paintings, my flower arrangements... I'm afraid they're not to everyone's taste." — Kagero * "A ninja should remain in shadow. Until she is summoned." — Kagero * "Where is Lord Ryoma? I have a duty to protect him!" — Kagero * "I am often nowhere to be seen in times of war. That's when I'm doing my...best work." — Kagero Leveling up * "(+0, +1 Points) "Less than I'd like..." — Kagero * "(+2, +3 Points) "Good enough." — Kagero * "(+4, +5 Points) "A ninja shows no emotion. Not even joy." — Kagero Learning Skills * "I'll make greater gains with this power. I thank you." — Kagero Map * "Hmm?" — Kagero * "Say the word." — Kagero * "Let's go." — Kagero Attack * * Damage * * Special Skill * "You have breathed your last." — Kagero * "You are already dead." — Kagero * "I'll finish this." — Kagero * "Absolute annihilation!" — Kagero Defeat * "Defeated..." — Kagero Confession * "I've been doing flower arrangements from whatever I can find in this world. Here's my latest creation. What do you think of it? Ah. It looks like something from a hellscape? Well, I appreciate your honesty. Curious to think how I'd have never been able to work with these flowers had I not come to this world. In a way, you have played a large part in the creation of this flower arrangement. I can thank you for many things, and most of all, that every one of us remains safe. So I vow to keep you safe, no matter what dread events come to pass, Summoner." — Kagero Category:Quotes